Android X
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Where did Dr. Gero get the idea for Cell's Design and absorption abilities? What if a lost warrior crashed on Earth? Now with a new android thrown into the fray different possibilities are opened up. Lemons and really graphic version will be on deviantart, ficwad, and Xamuland the new Yourfanfiction. Image by dannex009


Android X

0

Naruto x Android 18

0

Author's Note

0

Another reimagining of a Neonzangetsu fic. I don't know why he started the fic, nevermind one of the weird as hell premises, I do have something in mind for this fic. Mainly as a possible headcanon vehicle to explain Cell's appearance and the idea for his absorption ability. How Dr. Gero got access to the idea a reason why the Z-fighters never encountered the creature or it not being a problem on earth.

0

Story Start

0

Eyes as blue as the sky slowly began to open as it slowly began taking in the world. These eyes belonged to a shaggy haired young man whose hair color were that of blonde. His clothing, his attire were that of white pants of unknown style and origin and an open black vest with faint yellow outlines showing off his physique. The young man's tan skin and well developed form gave off a vibe of a fighter.

As silent as the void of space he pulled himself out of the pod. So many individuals filled the area, faces he didn't recognize. What happened during the time he finally hunted that down that creature and now? "Where am I?" we're the first words he spoke.

"You are in my lab," the wrinkled old man with brain exposed answered. "I am your creator Dr. Julius Gero." Dr. Gero reminded the cyborg. "I gave you life."

A scowl formed on the blond's face. "That's funny, the way I remember things I'm human."Gero froze, mechanical joints stiffening in surprise. He couldn't believe it. Did the procedure not take? He was so sure that he avoided the same mistakes he made with 16, 17, and 18 in regards of programming and order. "You underestimated me, tried to rid me of my identity. If it wasn't for my partner you might have succeeded, but now your twisted experiments will be your undoing."

"Looks like you should have quit while you were ahead doc."

The whiskered man turned his attention to the voice. There were two orders, who looked a lot alike. A raven haired young man and a blonde haired woman. He took his attention off the man for merely a moment when he registered movement and sensed danger. In a single moment whatever device was in the man's hand had been shattered to pieces.

"Imbecile!" Gero screamed. "Do you have any idea how long it took for me to create that?!"

"You'll be joining it soon." Naruto hissed.

"You ungrateful brat! If it wasn't for me you would have died from your injuries!"

Naruto ignored the man's raving. After all, after what happened on his home, to his people. Death seemed rather appealing at the moment.

"Hey, buddy. You're one of Gero's newer models right? Do you have a name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I don't know why, but I feel a kinship towards you two. I'm going to guess whatever was done to me, was done to the two of you as well."

"Though looks like you lucked out." The pretty blonde one began speaking. "Seems like he wasn't able to tamper with your head."

Gero watched their exchange and was suddenly fearful. Without the remote control there was no way to control the Androids. How could this have happened? How could his careful crafted plans have gone so wrong? How could this happen? How could his machines reveal against him? They were his! His life's work. They were simply nothing more than tools designed to obey him. They would obey!

"#Android X!" He ordered, struggling to keep his voice calm. "Kill the allies of Son Goku! Kill them at once!"

"My name is not Android X!" faster than anyone eyes could follow Naruto rammed a Rasengan into Gero's chest, causing the robotic body to explode. Circuitry flew everywhere as the head of Dr. Gero tumbled on the ground. "Its Uzumaki Naruto."

"You...how could you...I…"

Naruto's boot crashed down, dashing the glass jar to pieces against the floor. Gray matter oozed out from beneath his foot as the former shinobi ground it in deep. "Just another old man who thought he had the right to control the lives of other. The world is better off without him."

He stood woodenly taking in the Z-Fighter's and their horrified expression. One purple-haired boy in particular looked about ready to snap. Not all of Gero's program measures had failed. It appeared Kurama had let that passed in order to give the blond information on this world and some of its inhabitants.

"Let's open it." He heard #17 speak. He turned his attention to the two androids who were at the pod. No. Androids were not the right time. That mad men had applicably labeled them as Androids, as cold hearted machines without will or emotions. It was without a doubt meaning. The two like him, despite their limited interaction were too human-like to be machine. What was the term? Cyborgs.

"Fine be me." #18 reached for the catch that would open the pod's door.

Suddenly a surge of power drew Naruto's attention. It was the lavender haired boy, the only one that Naruto didn't find information popping into his head about. Suddenly his hair turned golden, just what the hell was going on?

"If they set that android free it will be the end of all of us!" He screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

He'd just enough time to watch the boy's hair stand on end before a wave of golden enveloped him and came screaming into the cave. The next thing he knew he was engulfed into the explosion. When it faded he found himself floating in the air and looking down at the remains of the lab down below. Regardless besides his dirty and slightly singed clothes he was fine. He settled down on the ground, trying to collect his thoughts.

"You seem a bit spooked there X."

"Naruto, my name is Naruto." Naruto corrected #17. He then turned his attention to the pod that was also miraculously undamaged.

"Loosen up a bit will you?" #18 suggested with a friendly smile. "Just watching you is making me stressed."

"Trust me, if you knew what my last conscious memories were, you would understand why its hard for me to loosen up." He said as a look of depression overcame him.

"Well that's just something we're going to have to work on, aren't we?"

"Hey Eighteen, are you done flirting or are you going to open the pod?" Her twin complained.

"Shut up Seventeen!" she flared angrily, sending the other android a withering glare. "Don't be so impatient and I wasn't flirting I was being nice. If you had any manners you would know!"

Naruto stood back and watched as the pod was not so delicately opened with the press of a button and a sharp elbow jab to unjam the door. Sure enough a mountain of a man with green armor and orange Mohawk hair climbed out of the pod. At that moment Naruto decided anyone with orange hair couldn't be a bad person.

Before he knew anything else, a blur of black and blue came hurtling toward him. He blinked in surprise, as he narrowly dodged the strike. That's right. They had other visitors.

"Father!" He heard the purple-haired boy cry. "What are you doing?! We have to retreat!"

"Stay out of this, Trunks!" The prince shouted back. "This is my battle!"

"I have no reason to fight you." Naruto tried to reason, though the strike attack should have clued him in negotiations were useless.

"Nice try Android! I'm going to crush you and prove once and for all that nothing can stand against the might of a Super Saiyan!"

Without hesitation Vegeta launched himself toward his enemy. His aura spreading out behind him like a golden curtain, he swooped at #21, drawing his fist back to deliver a knockout blow. His clenched knuckles flew at the blond bot only to hit a boulder. Like a phantom Naruto materialized in another part of the mesa. "Stop running and face me coward!"

When was the last time Naruto fought against someone with such great speed? The Raikage? Obito? Though despite it all he had managed to stay one step ahead. He was processing it all with near frightening speed. Every punch, every pivot, and every step. He was able to dodge and concern his energy to a near frightening degree.

Despite this newfound power and ability, Naruto just didn't have the desire or drive to fight. So taking the opportunity he caught the Prince of Saiyan's fist with one hand and using his other fist drove it into the Prince's stomach. Sure enough the attack had brought the fighter down to his knees. As always Naruto knew things weren't going to be that easy. When the other Z-fighters rushed into the fray, Naruto knew that it was just going to end in a headache.


End file.
